staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Stycznia 2001
TVP 1 06:35 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 07:45 Tańce polskie; Tańce sieradzkie; powt. 08:00 Zwierzęta świata; Inteligencja zwierząt; odc. 6 Inaczej,ale z sensem/2/; serial prod.angielskiej /stereo/ 08:30 Wiadomości 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 5-10-15 09:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Produkcje Myszki Miki; Sporty ekstremalne według Goofiego; serial anim.prod.USA 09:30 Zamknięcie Drzwi Świętych-transmisja 12:10 Walt Disney przedstawia; Randka z córką prezydenta; odc.1 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka; odc. 46 George Bush 13:20 Kamel tropi najlepsze światowe reklamy 13:40 Studio sport; Turniej 4 skoczni; Bischofshofen 15:30 A to Polska właśnie; Rzeszów 16:15 Lecznica pod św.Franciszkiem; odc.10; serial dok.TVP 16:40 Lista przebojów; stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kochamy polskie seriale; powt. 17:55 MdM 18:25 Od przedszkola do Opola; Kayah 19:00 Wieczorynka; Mapeciątka; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Swaty; film fab. USA 21:50 Ewa Bem-koncert/2/ 22:40 Sportowa sobota 23:00 Retransmisja prawosławnego Oficjum Bożonarodzeniowego 00:00 Nocne rozmowy 00:45 Klan; odc.414; telenowela TVP; powt. 01:05 Klan; odc.415; telenowela TVP; powt. 01:35 Wilczek 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Tacy sami 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; odc.21; serial prod.USA 09:30 Gospodarka w Dwójce 09:55 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 10:30 Raj na ziemi; Palau-Perła Pacyfiku; serial dok. prod. USA 11:30 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie 11:50 Tom i Jerry; odc. 9 Ochroniarz 12:00 Kino bez rodziców; Tajemnica Sagali; odc. 4 Trzecia część mocy; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 12:30 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa; odc. 43; serial prod.USA 13:00 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc. 17/40; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 13:30 Malarz ekranu 14:00 Arka Noego 14:30 Familiada; teleturniej 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 285 Układ; telenowela TVP 15:30 Tunio, ach ten Tunio! czyli 65 lat na scenie hrabiego Wojciecha Dzieduszyckiego 16:30 M jak miłość; serial TVP 17:20 Jazda kulturalna 18:00 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Sukces; odc. 33; serial TVP 19:25 Studio sport; Jeden na jeden 19:55 Tadeusza nikt nie rusza czyli 30 lat w służbie telewizji; cz. 1; stereo; powt. 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Ludzie honoru; 1992 film fab. USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 23:50 Kronika Rajdu Paryż - Dakar 00:00 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; odc. 2/12; Sex and the City; 1998 serial prod.USA 00:25 Karmina; Karmina; 1996 film fab.prod.kanadyjsko-francuskiej 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 7.00 Hallo Spencer - niemiecki serial animowany 7.25 Babcia 7.35 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - niemiecko-hiszpański serial anim. 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Ogrody bez granic - ser. dok. prod. ang. 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 Josephine (1/8) 11.30 Polska, ktorej nie widać - reportaż 11.45 Złote rączki - serial 12.05 Zaproszenie 12.25 Książki z górnej półki 12.30 Program lokalny 14.05 W cztery oczy 14.30 Kino familijne: Minty (8/13) - serial fab. dla młodzieży 14.55 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy - ser. dok. prod. finsklej 15.25 Muzyka - łączy pokolenia 16.15 Teletransmisja - poradnik 16.40 Teleturniej - wieża 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Zaślepienie - film fabularny 20.30 Reportaż z koncertu 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Książki z górnej półki 22.05 Czas pokuty - film fab. 23.45 Ucieczka z serialu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze — magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Faceci w czerni (1) — serial animowany, USA 1997 8.30 Spider-Man (51) — serial animowany 9.00 Godzilla (22) — serial animowany 9.30 Power Rangers (138) — serial fantastyczny 10.00 Disco Polo Live 10.55 Zabawna dziewczyna — musical, USA 1968 13.30 Zerwane więzi — talkshow 14.30 4 x 4 — magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Adam i Ewa (28,29) — serial obyczajowy 16.45 Asy z klasy (18) — serial dla młodzieży 17.45 Idź na całość — show z nagrodami 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (158) — telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa — teleturniej 21.00 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.00 Napiętnowane miasto — film sensacyjny, USA 1998 23.40 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 0.10 Ryzykowna gra (1/9) — serial SE, USA 1999 1.00 Opowieści z krypty (44) — serial 1.30 Playboy: Nocne eskapady (9) — program erotyczny 2.25 Playboy: Warte grzechu czarownice (2) — program erotyczny 3.20 Playboy: Karen McDouglas — Dziewczyna 1998 roku — program erotyczny 4.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.15 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Albert (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Szalenstwa Alvlna wiewiórki (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Mama tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci I rodzicow 9.10 Przygody kapitana Simlana (2/26) - serial anim. 9.35 Przygody Mikołaja (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Gwiezdne wrota (29/43) - serial USA 11.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 13.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 Syn Różowej Pantery - komedia USA 15.20 Multikino - magazynfilmowy 15.50 Brygada ratunkowa (19/22) - serial obyczajowy. USA 16.45 Sniadanie do łóżka - film obyczajowy /brak emisji sat./ 18.30 Maraton usmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty. sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Ostatnu Don (1/6) - miniserial, USA 21.30 Przyjaciółka - film sensacyjny, USA 23.25 Portret zabojcy (29) - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.20 Przybysz z Marsa - horror komediowy USA /brak emisji sat./ 2.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy do rana TV 4 6.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction 7.00 Droga Avonlea - serial dla młodzieży prod. kanadyjskiej 8.00 TV 4 KROPKA.PL - program internetowy 8.30 Od Afryki do Afryki - Tropem psa (1) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Voltron - serial dla najmłodszych 10.00 Rudzielec - serial anim. 10.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial animowany 11.00 Droga Avonlea - serial dla młodzieży prod. kanadyjskiej 12.00 Sekrety watykańskie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Dom Muratora 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany 14.00 Abbott i Costello spotykają Jekylla i Hyde'a - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 15.45 Luzik - ser. obycz. prod. angielskiej 16.45 Czułosc i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dziennik i informacje sportowe 18.05 Tomek Sawyer i Huckleberry: Finn z powrotem w Hannibal - film przygodowy 20.00 Puenta - komedia obyczajowa 22.30 Dziwny swiat - serial science-fiction USA 23.30 Z Kot Fritz - film animowany 1.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.15 Strefa P - program muzyczny 2.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Casper, Nanook, Kangoo, SOS Croco, Dr. Slump, Rycerze Zodiaku 10.25 Beczka smiechu - program rozrywkowy 10.50 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 11.20 Mantis - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 12.10 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial 12.35 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial 13.00 Ukryte miasto - serial przyg. 13.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca V - serial komediowy 13.45 Mężczyźni - komedia, USA 15.25 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 16.15 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Komando Małolat - serial 17.55 Wieczór z reklamą - program informacyjno-rozrywkowy 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Maszyna marzeń - komedia 21.35 Chłopcy - film obyczajowy, USA 23.10 Hotel - serial obyczajowy 24.00 Komando Małolat - serial 0.45 Latający Holender - thriller, USA 2.10 Hindenburg - film sensacyjny, USA 4.10 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 W słońcu i w deszczu; odc. 2/7 - Nie zapomnisz nigdy; 1979 serial prod. polskiej 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Klan; odc. 402; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 07:55 Klan; odc. 403; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:20 Klan; odc. 404; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:45 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:00 Ala i As; Leśni przyjaciele; program dla dzieci 09:30 Zamknięcie Drzwi Świętych-transmisja 12:05 Muzyka w Zamku Królewskim 12:25 Teatr dla Dzieci; Alicja w Krainie Czarów; cz. 1; 1994 autor: Lewis Carroll; reż: Maciej de Korczak; wyk: Natalka Mierzejewska, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Żółkowska, Roman Kłosowski 13:00 Bajki zza okna; Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; film animowany dla dzieci 13:25 Gościniec przez Polskę 13:55 Badziewiakowie; odc. 7/18 - Remont; 1999 serial prod. polskiej 14:30 Kocham Polskę; teleturniej 15:00 Babar; odc. 47/65 - Murowany system; serial animowany 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku; Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 15:50 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież; odc. 9; reportaż Andrzeja Maja 16:05 Magazyn Polonijny z Danii 16:35 Literatura według Długosza; Jan Andrzej Morsztyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Teraz Polonia; - rozstrzygnięcie konkursu "Polak Trzeciego Tysiąclecia" 17:25 Karnawał - czyli Czadu Maryla cz. 1 18:15 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 26 - Zdążyć przd czasem; 1999 serial prod. polskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 5 - Wyścig do bieguna; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Zabić Sekala; 1998 dramat prod. polsko - czesko - słowacko - francuskiej (110'); reż: Vladimir Michalek; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Bogusław Linda, Agnieszka Sitek 21:50 Wesele (J); widowisko muzyczne; wyk: Wojciech Młynarski, Bohdan Łazuka, Wojciech Pokora, Marian Opania, Wiktor Zborowski, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Katarzyna Groniec,Piotr Gąsowski i inni 22:31 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Bezludna wyspa; .; wyk: Henryk Machalica, Jan Machulski, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Joanna Kurowska 23:45 Sportowa sobota 00:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 00:10 Teledyski na życzenie; powt. 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 26 - Zdążyć przed czasem; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 01:15 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 5 - Wyścig do bieguna; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Polonica; Zabić Sekala; 1998 dramat prod. polsko - czesko - słowacko - francuskiej (110'); reż: Vladimir Michalek; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Bogusław Linda, Agnieszka Sitek; powt. 03:50 Teraz Polonia; - rozstrzygnięcie konkursu "Polak Trzeciego Tysiąclecia"; powt. 04:00 Karnawał - czyli Czadu Maryla cz. 1; powt. 04:45 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 2; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 05:55 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież; odc. 9; reportaż Andrzeja Maja; powt. 06:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 Info 8.00 Czarodzieje gitary 9.40 Planeta praca - Jobs.pl - magazyn o rynku pracy 10.00 Czarodzieje gitary 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Afficionado - progr. muz. 13.00 Focus - poznaj świat 13.30 Afficionado - magazyn 14.00 Wehikuł - magazyn 14.30 Planeta Południe - serial dok. 15.00 Afficionado: Blues białego człowieka - progr. muz. 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Bumerang - progr. publ. 17.00 Kalejdoskop - mag. reporterski 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Reporterskim okiem - serial dok. 18.35 Sporty ekstremalne - serial dok. 19.00 Planeta praca - Jobs.pl - magazyn 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - mag. reporterski 19.55 Kultura - film dok. 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Sport 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Ludzie się liczą - film dok. 21.45 Biznes tydzień 22.00 Informacje 22.10 Polskie kroniki filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 0.00 Zakończenie TV Niepokalanów 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Objawienie Pańskie 9.15 Ojciec Święty w Krakowie - dok. 9.50 Mariologia na przełomie wieków 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - progr. dla dzieci 10.15 Pijarzy 10.30 W ojczyźnie wikingów - film turyst.-krajozn. 11.00 Orkiestra Koncertowa Wojska Polskiego - kolędy 11.45 Niedziela 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Góry Ziemi - Nepal - film przyrod. 12.45 Jezioro Aleixo - dok. 13.15 Drogami Europy: Carcassonne 13.25 Marcello Candia - skrzydła solidarności - progr. duszp. 14.00 Archeologia: Francja - Pikardia - film dok. 14.45 U Pana Boga za piecem - mag. niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki - progr. popularnonauk. 15.30 Bóg istnieje - progr. duszp. 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Objawienie Pańskie 16.10 Sudan - dok. 16.30 Magazyn diecezji warszawskiej i warszawsko-praskiej 17.00 Album kościołów drewnianych 17.15 Magiczna Italia - film turyst.-krajozn. 17.45 Misje: Poza horyzont - progr. duszp. 18.15 Przegląd niedzieli - mag. 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegl. wyd. 19.20 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - film rys. dla dzieci 19.30 Grób św. Piotra w Rzymie - dok. 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Człowiek religijny - film dok. 21.30 Łzy miłości - wł. film fab. 23.00 Spacerując po Paryżu - film turyst.-krajozn. 23.40 Religia prawdziwa - dok. 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 7.00 Top shop 7.35 Księga dżungli - film anim. dla dzieci 8.10 Top shop 12.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 12.25 Ziemie toskańskie - program podróżniczy 13.00 Top shop 18.00 Autosalon 18.30 Prezentów moc - program poświęcony przygotowaniu do świąt 19.20 Ziemie toskańskie - program podróżniczy 20.00 Piaski Iwo Jimy - film wojenny 22.20 Top shop 22.55 Lekcje prywatne - film fab. 0.50 Hot shop 1.20 Playboy Wizja Jeden 7.30 Daria - serial anim. 8.30 Po drugiej stronie - serial USA dla młodzieży 9.00 Szołbiz Info - program rozr. 9.30 Portrety gwiazd: Pamela Anderson 10.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk-show 11.15 Ricki Lake - talk-show 12.00 Reporterzy mody - mag. rozmaitości 12.30 Ruby Wax - talk-show 13.00 Szołbiz Info - program rozr. 13.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk-show 14.15 Ricki Lake - talk-show 15.00 Młodzi gniewni - serial obycz. USA 16.00 Portrety gwiazd: Jane Seymour 17.00 Szołbiz Info - program rozr. 17.30 Para nie do pary - serial kom. USA 18.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów - serial kom. USA 19.00 Wojownicy - program rozr. 20.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie! Niesamowite historie z archiwum Ripleya - serial dok. 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dok. 22.00 Dobro kontra zło - serial sensac. 23.00 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury - talk-show 23.45 Apostoł - film obycz. USA, 1997 (reż. Robert Duvall) 2.05 Strażacy - film obycz. USA, 1996 (reż. Alan Smithee) Hallmark Channel 6.00 Syrenka - film familijny USA, 2000 8.00 Shiralee (2) - austral. film obycz., 1988 10.00 Wariatkowo - dramat USA, 1999 12.00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (2) - film przyg. USA, 1999 14.00 Chłopak od muzyki - komedia USA, 1998 16.00 Jazon i Argonauci (1, 2) - film s.f. USA, 2000 20.00 Duch Greville - thriller USA, 2000 22.00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat USA, 1999 0.00 Okno na podwórze - thriller USA, 1998 2.00 Prorok zła - dramat USA, 1993 4.00 Śmiertelna cisza - dramat USA, 1989 Romantica 6.00 Rosangelica (27-31) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (27-31) 16.00 Rosangelica (27-31) 21.00 Prawo do miłości (27-31) TCM 20.00 Kłopotliwy wnuczek - komedia USA, 1951 (reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk.: Spencer Tracy, Joan Bennett, Elizabeth Taylor) 21.30 Noc iguany - dramat USA, 1964 (reż. John Huston, wyk.: Richard Burton, Deborah Kerr, Ava Gardner) 23.35 Wielka nagroda - dramat USA, 1944 (reż. Clarence Brown, wyk.: Elizabeth Taylor, Mickey Rooney, Anne Revere) National Geographic 8.00 Robactwo: Wynalazcy 8.30 Niesamowite stworzenia: Święty ptak Majów 9.00 Ogromna łapa 9.30 Faraoni i Kamerzyści 10.00 Zaginione światy: Archeologia: Poszukiwania pierwszego początku 11.00 Starożytne groby 12.00 Narodzona z ognia 13.00 Pełzanie po ścianie 14.00 Robactwo: Wynalazcy 14.30 Niesamowite stworzenia: Święty ptak Majów 15.00 Ogromna łapa 15.30 Faraoni i kamerzyści 16.00 Zaginione światy: Archeologia: Poszukiwania pierwszego początku 17.00 Starożytne groby 18.00 Narodzona z ognia 19.00 W pogoni za gepardem 19.30 Straszne żaby 20.00 Jamu - osierocony lampart 21.00 Szakal złocisty 22.00 Sierociniec dla zwierząt 23.00 Skrzydła nad Serengeti 0.00 Kraina tygrysa 1.00 Jamu - osierocony lampart Discovery Channel 9.00 Turbo 9.25 Kraina samochodów: Włoskie pasje 9.55 Dzikie Discovery: Azja - kraina czerwonej małpy 10.50 Odkrywanie historii: Zaginione skarby starożytności - antyczna Grecja 11.45 Loty testowe: Odkrywczy lot 12.40 Niesamowite maszyny: Siła mięśni 13.30 Strefa mocy: Czołgi - stalowe tygrysy 14.25 Te okropne windy 15.15 Zoofobia 16.10 Na ratunek ogrodom: Cztery żywioły 16.35 Zielona wioska 17.05 Odkrywanie historii: Statki kosmiczne 18.00 Wojenne miesiące 19.00 Pole bitew 20.00 Od podszewki: Poker 21.00 Opowieści z półświatka: Największe kradzieże - skok na lotnisko Kennedyego i Hotel Pierre 22.00 Walka z nienawiścią 23.00 Z akt FBI: Wynajęty morderca 0.00 Godzina z przypływem adrenaliny: Najbardziej niebezpieczna praca na świecie 1.00 Noc zbrodni: Medycyna sądowa - morderstwa Johna Lista 1.30 Noc zbrodni: Medycyna sądowa - spotkanie z wrogiem 2.00 Noc zbrodni: Detektywi sądowi - proces stulecia Eurosport 8.30 Rajd Paryż-Dakar 2001 9.00 Sporty ekstremalne 9.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet, Maribor (na żywo) 10.30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni 11.00 Biatlon: PŚ, Oberhof (na żywo) 11.45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet, Maribor (na żywo) 13.15 Biatlon: PŚ, Oberhof (na żywo) 14.00 Tenis: Turniej ATP, Doha (na żywo) 17.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn, Les Ares (na żywo) 18.00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni, Bischofshofen 19.30 Biatlon: PŚ, Oberhof 21.00 Fitness: ME, Bruksela 22.00 Sporty ekstremalne 22.30 Rajd Paryż-Dakar 2001 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni 0.45 Biatlon: PŚ, Oberhof 1.15 Rajd Paryż- Dakar 2001 1.45 Wiadomości Wizja Sport 12.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie - mag. ligi NHL 13.00 Magazyn 14.00 Kosz za kosz - mag. aktualności ze świata koszykówki 14.30 NBA Action - mag. ligi NBA 15.00 Magazyn żużlowy 15.30 Futbol Mundial 16.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii (na żywo) 18.00 Liga NBA: Philadelphia 76ers - Seattle SuperSonics 20.00 Złote rękawice - mag. bokserski 21.00 Wieczór z boksem 23.00 Bushido - mag. twardych walk Wschodu CANAL+ Program niekodowany 7:00-8:25, 12:30-14:40 07:00 Szczepan i Irenka: Adres - serial anim 07:05 łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:20 Diabelski młyn - film anim 08:00 Teletubbies II - serial anim 08:25 Adwokat - dramat obycz, USA 1998, reż Steve Zaillian 10:15 Deser: Metro - film krótkometrażowy 10:30 Piłkarskie Oscary 2001 11:45 Nowe wcielenie II - serial 12:30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim 13:30 Przyjaciele VI - serial 13:55 Szczepan i Irenka: Adres - serial anim 14:00 13. posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14:30 łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14:40 Na ratunek planecie: Ocalić duchy lasu - serial dok 15:35 Wszystko o Ewie - dramat, USA 1950, reż Joseph L. Mankiewicz 17:50 Między piekłem a niebem - melodramat, USA 1998, reż Vincent Ward 19:50 Deser: Supeł - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Star Trek 9 - film sf, USA 1998, reż Jonathan Frakes 21:40 Przed premierą 21:45 Kto zabił ciotkę Cookie - film obycz, USA 1999, reż Robert Altman 23:40 Królowie szmalu - dramat sensac, USA 1990, reż Graham Teakston 01:20 Ptaki - thriller, USA 1963, reż Alfred Hitchcock 03:15 Wywiad z Krzysztofem Krauze 03:30 Dług - pol dramat sensac, 1999, reż Krzysztof Krauze 05:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska HBO 06:30 Ostatnia podróż - film akcji, USA 1997 08:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Kariera frajera - komedia, USA 1998 10:00 Totalna wojna - film familijny, USA 1999 11:35 Napad prawie doskonały - film krym, USA 1999 13:05 Dziwne zachowania dojrzałych płciowo mieszkańców dużych miast w okresie łączenia się w pary - komedia, USA 1998, reż Marc Rothermund 14:30 Max Q: Lądowanie awaryjne - film akcji, USA 1998 15:55 Pięć asów - dramat, USA 1999 17:40 Osaczeni - film sensac, USA 1999, reż Jon Amiel 19:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Lansky - film krym, USA 1999 22:00 Na koniec świata - dramat pol, 1999 23:45 Poślubiłem morderczynię - komedia, USA 1993 01:15 Królowie nocy - erot film dok 01:45 Pielgrzym - thriller, USA 1999 03:20 New Rose Hotel - film sensac, USA 1999 04:50 Gadaniec - program rozrywkowy VH1 0600 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 0800 TOP 40 OF THE 70s 1200 TOP 40 OF MEN 1600 TOP 40 OF MADONNA with Pip Dann 2000 SOUNDS OF THE 80s 2100 POP STAR SIGN SPECIAL 2200 BEHIND THE MUSIC: ELTON JOHN 2300 TALK MUSIC - BEST PERFORMANCES OF 2000 0000 TOP 40 OF POP 0400 NON STOP VIDEO HITS Telewizja Kablowa Świdnik 8:00 Muzyka (i o 10:00, 10:45, 12:45, 17:00, 17:18, 20:00, 22:05, 22:45) 9:00 Telezakupy 10:17 Bajki dla dzieci 11:00 Księga dżungli - film przyg USA 13:02 Bajki dla dzieci 13:30 Z jak zdrowie 13:46 Dla ciebie 14:00 świat dalekich podróży 14:22 Drzwi 17 - rozmaitości 14:25 Studio infor 14:33 Zemsta (177) - wenez serial obycz 15:25 Studio infor 15:30 Telezakupy 17:35 życie zwierząt 17:57 Koleś odpoczywa 18:04 Bajki dla dzieci 18:35 Podróżnicy 18:57 Zwykła podróż 19:08 świat bez tajemnic 19:35 Abecadło kaszubskie 20:27 Zaćmienie częściowe - czeski dramat 21:56 Tu jestem! 22:15 Rózni ludzie, różne sprawy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKŚ z 2001 roku